The BatFamily
by WawaNisaDCFan
Summary: Bruce Wayne was always late coming back home, resulting that he cannot have lunch with his family. But when Alfred suggests that either he pick his first Batkids, or get off work early, would Bruce finally be able to have lunch with them? Of course he does. Next morning, Richard Grayson is held back at school. His teacher is asking permission to have a tour in Wayne Manor? Huh?
1. Gordon and Grayson

Barbara Gordon was always a little... weird. She was a thirteen year-old girl with red hair, sky blue eyes that frequently change to vivid green according to her mood (It's green when she's feeling angry, betrayed, all those negative feelings), she could hear things better, has amazing detective and hacking skills, a gymnast, she can make a man twice her size cry, or at least give a beating.

Needless to say, they were impressed.

Why?

It was because she jumps from roof to roof in the dead of night, wearing a cape and cowl with a fancy utility belt.

She is Batgirl.

* * *

Richard Grayson was always a little... different. He was a thirteen year-old boy with ebony locks and cobalt blue eyes. He has been like that ever since his parents' death, and being adopted to Bruce Wayne. Not to mention after finding out who Bruce Wayne really is.

He could give a punch or two to men weighing fifty pounds and twice his size. He has impressive detective and hacking skills, an acrobat, dating back to his circus days, and can give a decent beating. Which the victim might end up with a concussion, broken nose and a dislocated arm.

Needless to say, he could take care of himself.

Why?

He was Robin.

* * *

**Friday, 9 September, 12.30 pm, Gotham Academy.**

Richard groaned as he hit his head on his table.

History is _boring. _

Barbara looked at him, amused. She thought History was a bore too, but at least she could restrain herself from acting like _that. _Sure, they only got two hours of sleep last night, but he didn't have to hit his head.

"Keep doing that, and you might cause an earthquake." joked the red-head beside him. Their classmate, Liana, who was sitting beside Grayson, didn't hear a thing.

Richard snorted. "Yeah, right."

Barbara smirked. _'Of course it would cause an earthquake,' _Richard thought to himself. _'She's the only one who can hear me.' _

Finally, the bell rung after another thirty minutes. _'More like an hour.' _thought the two, as they packed their bags and headed for the gates of Gotham Academy.

They started talking about school, homework and patrol. In whispers, of course.

They reached the sleek black car waiting by the tree they used to climb in all those years ago. They climbed into the car, and greeted the man.

"Hey, Alfred."

"Hiya, Alfie."

"Miss Barbara, Master Dick." replied the man. "How was school today?"

"History was _boring!_"

"At least I don't hit my head on the table, groaning so loud."

Alfred looked behind him, worried. Thank goodness Alfred wasn't driving yet.

"No, it wasn't loud." answered the two simultaneously. He nodded, and started the car.

The English man drove out of Gotham Academy's ground and headed towards Wayne Manor. Barbara was staying there for a few weeks, her father was busy elsewhere.

They arrived at Wayne Manor, and climbed out of the car. Alfred was striding towards the door when laughter greeted them.

"Barbara!" _Stephanie. _

"Barbie!" _Jason. _

"Dick!" _Cassandra._

"Aaah! Damian, get off me!" _Tim._

"Grayson, help me!" _Damian. _

"Damian Wayne, get off of him!" _Kate. _

Barbara and Dick sighed.

This is the normal situation of the Batfamily when they got home from school, and when Bruce isn't around.

Kate had managed to pry Damian off of Tim, and asked the two for help, still keeping a firm hold on Damian. They nodded, and ushered everyone to the dining room for lunch.

* * *

"That was great, Alfred." Barbara complimented.

"Best lunch ever, Alfie." Dick praised.

"Thanks, Alfred." Stephanie thanked.

"No, Damian. You are not allowed to throw your fork at Tim." Kate ordered.

"Err... thanks, Alfred. Gotta go!" stammered Tim.

"Oh, now I'm full. What's for dinner?" Jason asked.

"Jay!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Heh. Finally got to chase Drake away. Good lunch, Pennyworth." said Damian.

Bruce chose that time to knock the door.

"Coming, Master Bruce."

He walked in the dining room and sat in a chair. The kids have already run out of the dining room. Bruce was once again eating alone. Alfred, who can read Bruce like a book, said, "If you want to eat with them, Master Bruce, I suggest either picking Miss Barbara and Master Dick from school or coming from work early." said the butler, as he walked towards the kitchen.

Bruce was left at the dining table with only his thoughts. _'Alfred's got a point.' _thought the man. _'Oh, who am I kidding? He's Alfred!' _

The man slipped out of the dining room, and began to look for the children. _His _children.

He found them outside, in the gardens.

Barbara and Dick, the two oldest Batkids, were doing homework on the bench under the tree.

Jason was chasing Cassandra around the garden, screaming. "Cass, give me back my phone!"

Tim and Stephanie were lying in the flowerbed, talking.

Damian was reading a book, slumped against another tree.

Kate was beside him.

"So, you gonna make it in time for lunch tomorrow?" asked the sixteen year-old. "Hopefully, yes." answered the man, nodding. They fell into silence, until the doorbell rang.

Alfred went to greet the person, as always.

Alfred approached Bruce and Kate, with Clark Kent following closely behind. With Barry Allen and Olliver Queen. Bruce narrowed his eyes, Kate following suit.

"Kent, Allen, Queen. What do you want?" Bruce growled. By the way Bruce looked at the three men, Kate knew they were Leaguers and that Bruce _did not _like them.

"We came by to say hello, that's all." answered Barry with a sheepish grin. Olliver looked at Kate, then at the garden. "Wow, Bruce. Never knew you had this many kids." said the emerald archer. Bruce just scoffed. "How many are there?" teased Clark.

Bruce looked over at Kate, and nodded. She stepped up to him, and gave him a Batglare, making Clark back up a little.

"There's eight of us. Nine including Bruce." she growled.

Barry cleared his throat. "Let's see the kids, huh? We only know Dickie-bird."

"Don't call him that." growled a voice. Bruce and Kate turned around, facing an upset red-head, and a grumpy boy. "Shouldn't you be calling them now?" she asked, still glowering. Bruce nodded.

"Kids!" called Bruce. The children stopped whatever they were doing and looked up. Jason, Cassandra, Tim and Stephanie walked towards Bruce, still talking and whining. (That's mostly on Jason's part.)

Damian had arrived last. "Yes, Father?"

Clark and Barry looked at Bruce shocked.

"Y-You have a SON?!" the three sputtered.


	2. Todd and Drake

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Anyway... I forgot to tell you last chapter that there'll be a background thingy like in the first chapter with Dick and Barb. So.. yeah.**

Jason Todd was a street kid with... much bravery. He has black hair, so very much like his adoptive brothers, and had stunning blue eyes. How did he meet his adoptive father? He tried to steal the wheels of the Batmobile, resulting in him getting adopted by Bruce Wayne. He was, of course, very talented in distracting villains, tough and could make a bully run away, crying for their mother.

Needless to say, he was a tough kid.

Why?

He was Red Hood, next in line for the mantle of Robin.

* * *

Tim Drake was often... pushed away. He has black hair, it was common in the family. Only Barbara, Stephanie and Kate have red hair. Blonde with Stephanie. He has light blue eyes, that could make people melt (Especially Bruce.) He was a kid with detective and hacking skills, able to fight, a good partner too. He could also give a beating to someone people would never mess with.

Needless to say, he was perfect for night patrols.

Why?

He was Red Robin, also cueing for the mantle of Robin after Red Hood.

* * *

**Friday, 9 September, 3.15 pm, Wayne Manor.**

Bruce looked at the reporter, making him flinch.

"Of course I have a son, Clark, have you not meet Dick?" asked Bruce. The man just stood there, looking at Damian. "Okay, then." Bruce said. _'This is going to be interesting...' _thought Bruce, as the same thought flew across the BatKids' mind and the butler.

"Clark, this is Richard Grayson, my first adopted son." Dick looked up. "Hey!" Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay, my first son. This is Barbara Gordon, my first daughter, Jason Todd, second son, Tim Drake, third son, Stephanie Brown, second daughter, Cassandra Cain, third daughter, Kate Kane, fourth yet oldest daughter," Bruce introduced,gesturing towards them, each of them nodding when their names were said. Bruce's hand stopped in front of Damian.

"And finally, my first biological son-"

"Your first WHAT?!" screamed the three men, Barry being the loudest. "My first biological son, Barry, do you have hearing problems?" asked Bruce, raising an eyebrow. "Damian Wayne." he said, gesturing towards Damian. Damian just grunted.

"He's just like you, Bats." said Olliver, bending forward to get a good look at Damian, who just glared.

"Father, can I threaten your colleague by telling him what he might get?" asked the youngest, still glaring. "Yes, Damian. You may." said Bruce smirking.

"Oh... this is gonna be fun!" said Jason. The other BatKids nodded vigourously. "That's it. I'm taping this." Barbara said suddenly. "Then?" asked Stephanie. "Then, we upload it on YouTube, and the Cave, and the Watchtower... ooh! If it gets a lot of laughs, I'm sending it to the media!" said Barbara excitedly. The Bats exchanged evil smirks. "What will it be called?" asked Cassandra.

"Five Year Old Son Of Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne Scares Millionaire Olliver Queen!" Dick and Tim shouted, earning large fits of laughter from the BatKids. Bruce only chuckled.

"Cool name!" said Kate through her laughter, clapping both of them at the back.

Bruce looked at Damian. "Say it."

Olliver bent a little further, invading Damian's personal space.

"Bend down a little more closer, Queen, and you'll find yourself having a concussion, broken arm, twisted ankle, bloody nose, internal bleeding and not to mention a dislocated arm." said the five year-old. Olliver had dropped down to the ground, backing away on his back.

The Bats just laughed harder, and Barbara screamed. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Olliver just looked more horrified.

Damian smirked.

Clark and Barry was looking at Damian, mouth open. "What did you teach him, Bruce?" asked Barry, exasperated.

Bruce just chuckled. "He was like that since he was born."

The two Leaguers just stayed silent, still in shock. Clark shook his head, and picked Olliver up.

The two men exchanged a glance, and rushed out of the Manor using their super speed with a grey and red blur. (Clark was wearing a grey suit and Barry was wearing a red t-shirt.)

"Dinner is ready, Master Bruce." said Alfred, as he walked in, an amused face clearly seen.

"Alright, Alfred." Bruce nodded. "Come on," he ushered his children. "It's dinner."

They nodded with small "Okay." and "Yes, Bruce." and a shout from Jason, ("Yes! Dinner!) they made their way to the dining room.

* * *

**Friday, 9 September, 7.15 pm, Wayne Manor.**

Stephanie and Tim plopped down in the bean bags they got from the game room, Dick and Barbara had flopped on the couch, Cassandra and Kate on the floor, snuggling in the pillows they got from the couch, Jason took the comfortable chair Bruce _so _wanted to sit in, and Damian took his seat next to his father on the other couch.

Dick took out his laptop, and started typing away, Barbara's camera plugged into it.

Stephanie and Tim were doing their usual routine with each other. Talking about patrol, both wishing for something more.

Cassandra was playing 'Where's My Water?', the game she installed a few days back on her phone.

Jason was doing... whatever he was doing.

Damian was concentrating on the movie being played on the television.

Kate was texting her friend on the phone, which if Bruce guessed right, about Batwoman. Typical Kate.

Barbara was looking at Dick's computer, her head on his shoulder.

"Bruce." Jason spoke up. "Yes, Jay?" Bruce replied. He was actually quiet curious- well, more curious than normal- because Jay had this look that said 'I'm talking about Dick and Barbie' he came to know. "How would you react if Dick and Barbie admitted that they liked each other?"

Barbara and Dick's head shot up. "HEY!" they protested, shooting 'I-am-so-gonna-kill-you' looks at Jason.

Bruce smiled. This was _his _family.


	3. Brown and Cain

Stephanie Brown was blonde, and had light green eyes. She was always tough, and she could figure out a mystery faster than the new detective recruits. She could beat a grown man, yet she could still be a girl. Not that people always see that side of her. She fought her way to the Wayne family, having to put up with her father-figure and mentor like her kinda-adoptive sister, Barbara.

So to say, she's fierce.

Why?

She's Spoiler, next in line for the cowl of Batgirl, and somehow, Robin.

* * *

Cassandra Cain was trained to be an assassin since she was little. She was brought into the family in her early teens. She first came in contact with her mentor somewhere in one of Gotham's dark back alleys, where she was currently being threatened by some punks for her money. She had knocked out three over four of them when he came. Cassandra, like the other girls in the family before her, had to fight her way to the family.

Easy to conclude, she can take care of herself.

Why?

She's BlackBat, next in line for the cowl of Batgirl, after her sisters Stephanie and Barbara.

* * *

**Saturday, 10 September, 12.30 pm, Wayne Manor**

Bruce entered the living room, wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Jason saw his father-figure walk in, and asked the question that hung unanswered last night.

"Bruce, you haven't answered my question last night."

Barbara and Dick kept shooting furious glares at Jason all morning, as he snickered. They were dreading this conversation.

Bruce arched an eyebrow at his second son, sitting next to Damian on the massive couch.

They won't admit it to each other _and _themselves, but they do have a... _thing. _

Kate will always tease them, like she did just now, shortly after Bruce walked in. And once and a while, when her tauntings and teases get a little too out of hand, they would turn red, blood and heat rushing to their face.

"How would you react if Dick and Barbie admitted that they liked each other?"

Cassandra laughed at Jason's sentence, causing her to lose all her water she was keeping in the game that she was still playing from last night, making her lose.

Bruce chuckled, and said, "I don't know, Jay." He smiled. "I'd probably be a bit relieved, and maybe a bit worried for what they'll do."

Barbara and Dick looked at their mentor, horrified.

"_Bruce!_"

Dick, Barbara and most surprisingly, Kate, chanted. Kate had her hands covering Damian's ears, as Stephanie was covering Cassandra's.

Bruce waved his hands in defeat, still chuckling.

"Alright, alright." said the man, dismissing the conversation. His face then suddenly became a bit mischievous. Like how Dick's face would look like if he had a prank planned or he was messing with someone's head.

The children and almost-adult (Kate) looked at each other worriedly.

They know that face anywhere.

"But if you _do _admit," said Bruce, "I'm going to throw a party and lock you both up in the clo-"

"Master Bruce," Alfred's familiar voice echoed around the room.

Barbara and Dick both let out silent sighs of relief.

"Saved by Alfie, huh?" grumbled Jason, as he slid out of his chair to the ground.

Stephanie chuckled, and stood up from her position on the ground in the middle of the living room next to Cassandra. "Alfie always saves the day!" she giggled.

Jason scoffed, and Tim questioned Alfred.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking at the ageing man. "It's lunch time, Master Tim." said the butler, nodding. "Everything is ready."

"Good thing I'm here." grumbled Bruce, and made his way to the dining room. Damian walked stiffly behind his father. Jason crept up to behind the eight year-old, and acted like him, imitating Damian's swing of his arms and the features on his face. The girls giggled softly, while the boys tried to stifle their laughter.

However, Damian, being the son of Batman and trained assassin since he was born, noticed this.

He pounced.

* * *

**Saturday, 10 September, 5.00 pm, BatCave.**

Cassandra was found sparring with Stephanie at the BatCave, both locking their gaze into their opponents.

Bruce smiled a little to himself. Cassandra and Stephanie was always like sisters. Even though they are very different, they could always find a way to settle it.

_'If only Tim and Damian could be like them... '_

Just as he thought of his two sons, a loud noise issued from the Batcomputer._ 'It seems that Damian and Tim had been fighting near the computer again...'_ Bruce sighed, and walked sown the stairs of the Batcave.

His two youngest sons came into view, and they were wrestling on the floor.

"You know," said Dick, as he appeared behind his father. "You should put mats everywhere down here. They could get hurt." Bruce sighed, and walked to his suit. "I know, Dick. Trust me, I know."

"_Oof!_"

Dick's head snapped towards the sound, and was met by a very amusing scene.

Stephanie and Cassandra had pounced on Tim and Damian, because they were distracting them. And so, the battle had ended up with Damian and Tim on the ground, Stephanie straddling Tim who was on his back, and Cassandra pinning Damian to the ground. There was quite a distance between the pair too.

Barbara had walked in on the scene, and she looked over at her friend, that was staring at the four BatKids. She burst out laughing, clutching Dick's shoulder for support.

Dick snickered at her, and supported her to the Batcomputer. He then left her there as he went to the changing rooms.

Barbara finally calmed down, and sat in Bruce's chair in front of the computer.

The black and blonde looked up from their positions, and stood up, releasing the boys. "Watcha doing?" Stephanie asked in a sing-song voice. "She's gonna call Canary, Steph." Cass observed, as her second eldest sister opened up a video chat with Black Canary.

"I just want to make sure Dinah's all right, that's all." the red-head mumbled. Steph and Cass looked at each other.

"Why?"

"Dinah can take care of herself, right?"

Barbara shook her head. "She walked in on Ollie kissing her assistant at her shop, so she broke up with him."

"So.." said Steph, "She's emotionally injured?" Cassandra pointed, finishing her sister's sentence. Barbara nodded.

"What's up?" Kate greeted from the top of the stairs, as she saw the solemn looks on her sisters' faces and the grumpy looks on Tim and Damian's.

"Tim and Damian were fighting, and Steph and Cass kinda like, well, pounced on them." said Dick, in his Robin costume and domino mask on, as he got out of the changing room.

"Took you long enough," grumbled Bruce already in his suit, emerging from the shadows.

Robin grinned at him, and walked over to the Zeta-Tubes.

"We'll be back by dawn tomorrow. Keep everything _intact_." growled Batman, as he set the Tubes for Mount Justice.

"Okie dokie." said Barbara.

_Recognized, Batman 02. Robin_ B01.

The computer announced, as they disappeared.


	4. Team, Meet The BatFamily

**Friday, 12 September, 5.00 pm, Mount Justice.**

_Recognized. Batman 02, Robin B01._

The Dynamic Duo stepped through the Zeta-Tubes.

"Rob!" shouted Kid Flash enthusiastically. "Hey, Walls." replied Robin, smiling.

"Team," said Batman, catching their attention. He was silent for a moment, and looked at Robin. The young hero nodded, and typed something into the screen he just conjured.

The Team, of course, thought that this was one of their own 'talking-without-actually-talking' method Kid Flash so often tells them.

Batman pressed his finger on his com-link in his cowl, and just said, "Suit up."

* * *

**Friday, 12 September, 5.15 pm, Batcave.**

Back at the Batcave, all the children was just playing around or simply sparring with each other. But for Jason… he's a bit –well- wild.

He climbed up the dinosaur that Bruce just _happens _to treasure. Great.

"Jason, get down from there!" shouted a furious sixteen year-old red-head. "No way! This is too much fun!" replied the stubborn eleven year-old. Kate sighed.

"Bats!" called Barbara from her position in front of the computer. They gathered around her, and the screen flashed.

**INCOMING CALL – BATMAN**

Barbara accepted the call, and waited with the rest of the Batkids. Their father-figure's monotone voice filled the Cave, with only two words.

"_Suit up."_

After hearing his words, Barbara rose from her seat, and walked towards her suit in the glass case. Kate soon followed her. The others just stood there, confused by their mentor's words.

Barbara had already changed, and Kate was pulling up her cowl. She looked at them.

"Well?" she said, raising an eyebrow under her cowl. "Aren't you gonna change?"

Tim, Stephanie, Cassandra, Jason and Damian snapped out of their confusion and scrambled to their suits, already changing.

By five minutes, they were all suited up and ready to go.

Today, the Team will meet the whole official BatFamily.

* * *

**Friday, 12 September, 5.30 pm, Mount Justice.**

"So today, you're going to meet your new partners." said Robin, not taking his eyes of off the screen.

"Partners?" asked Zatanna, obviously confused. Batman nodded. Robin looked at his mentor, and asked "Now?"

Batman nodded once more. He walked to Robin and concealed the screen from the Team's view.

"Team," said Batman, "Meet my partners-"

"Kids." Growled Robin, cutting the Dark Knight off. Batman simply looked behind his shoulder at his son, who was smirking back at him.

"Wait- kid_s_?!" screamed Wally, emphasizing the 's' in his sentence. "Yes, kids." Said Batman.

"Meet my _kids_, and Robin's siblings, the BatFamily."

The Caped Crusader moved, and they saw Robin talking to someone on the screen.

"So, Bats. Ready to meet the Team?" said Robin, smirking.

"Seriously, Pixie Boots, why ask? When we fought Joker, you didn't ask us that." The Team heard a voice say, and it was obvious that the person speaking was a girl, and they can tell that she was smirking.

Robin cackled. "Just checking…" he said, and moved aside.

There, on the screen, were seven kids, around the ages of sixteen, thirteen, eleven, ten, nine and eight. Some were wearing cowls, the others wearing domino masks. A few wore hoods. One wore a red helmet. There were four girls and three boys. And all of them had the Batsymbol on their chests.

Robin enlarged the screen. Batman looked at the screen, and nodded.

The kids on the screen smirked, and walked to the Zeta-Tubes. Well, most of them, anyway. The boy who was wearing the red helmet had ran beside the only boy with a cowl, except his cowl didn't have pointy bat-like ears.

A girl with auburn red hair had not moved. "See ya, Pixie Boots." She said with a smirk, and the screen went blank.

The computer started announcing arrivals.

_Recognized. Red Hood BTF 04. Red Robin BTF 05. Spoiler BTF 06. BlackBat BTF 07. Red Wing BTF 08. Batwoman BTF 09. Batgirl BTF 02. _

One by one the Bats stepped out of the Zeta-Tube.

Batman introduced them to the Team by who came out of the Tubes first.

"Red Hood. Eleven." He said. Red Hood was the boy with the red helmet, and he was wearing a sort of motorcyclist type of suit. He wore a biker's jacket, army jeans, no cape, boots up to his calf and a utility belt. He wore a visible Kevlar shirt underneath the jacket with a red Batsymbol on his chest. On his utility belt, a knife and escrima sticks was barely visible.

"Red Robin. Ten." Said Batman. Red Robin was about a few inches shorter than Red Hood. He wore a cowl without bat-ears and his suit was like Robin's. Only it had _loads _more red. His boots were up to his calf, similar to Red Hood's. On his chest was like the word 'X' from his waist to his shoulders. In the middle of the 'X' was a birds' head. Like a robin's head. And a utility belt. Loaded with Batarangs.

"Spoiler. Ten." The Dark Knight said. Spoiler was around Red Robin's height. She wore an eggplant-color suit with her hood up. She wore black, thigh-high boots. Her face was completely covered. They could only see white slits looking at them. And what hung to her waist? Utility belt.

"Is your costume purple?" asked Wally. Spoiler turned her head and glared at Wally, making him cower in fear. "It's _eggplant_. Why doesn't _anyone _get it except for Red?" she said, gesturing towards Red Robin.

The rest of the Bats just shrugged.

"BlackBat. Nine." BlackBat wore a costume very similar like the two red-head girls, only she was wearing a domino mask and her Batsymbol was black with yellow lining. She wore knee high black boots. She had jet black short hair, just like all the other boys who weren't wearing a cowl or helmet. Oh, and was it mentioned? A utility belt.

"Red Wing. Eight." He acted very much like Batman. Heck, he even _looked_ like Batman. He was wearing a hood, in a style like the assassins would wear it. His costume was very much like Robin's, only his domino mask was green. His calf-high boots and gloves were green too. Though his hood shielded it, there was no mistaking that he had black, messy hair. His symbol was the Robin insignia, the same thing. Oh, and a utility belt.

"Batwoman. Sixteen." She had cherry red hair, and her cowl wasn't fully covering her face. It's more of a cross between a domino mask and a cowl. She was by far, the tallest. She was just a head shorter than Batman. Her cape was black with red lining. She wore thigh-high high heeled boots similar to Spoiler's. Her Batsymbol was red too. And of course, utility belt.

"Batgirl, my first partner. Thirteen." She was wearing a gymnast suit underneath what seemed like a cross between a dress and a t-shirt. She wore a cowl similar to Batman's, and her Batsymbol was yellow. Her cape went down until her hips. She wore black, thigh-high high heel boots. And the ever-so-famous utility belt.

"_I've never seen so many utility belts…" _said Kid Flash in their heads.

"_Well, we have our reasons. We're human, remember?" _said Robin. _"Besides, we better stop talking. Physically __**and **__mentally. My family knows what you're talking about. They can hack our mind-link just by __**looking**__ at you." _

The Team shuddered and Miss Martian ended the mind-link.

Batgirl looked over at them, and smirked.

"I'm guessing Pixie Boots told you that the family can hack in your mind-link just by looking at you, right?" said the heroine.

Their jaws dropped. "H-How did you?" stammered Raquel.

Batgirl smirked. "I'm a Bat." she said, and went to stand beside Robin.

They secretly high-fived, though the Team saw it.

An alarm sounded. The screen lit up, and bold words were written across it, a bat logo at the ending.

**JOKER HAS ESCAPED. LA SELLE & MONROE. -A**


End file.
